Mine
by Lili4ever
Summary: -¡¿Qué! ¿Salir?- ¿acaso había oído bien? O necesitaba urgentemente limpiar mis oídos -Si… ya sabes cómo en una cita…Ella lo veía incrédula y como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo un "SI" salido de su boca Ya estaba hecho saldría con Edward… ya saben como en una cita -ONE-SHOT


**MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirado en la canción y de Taylor Swift "Mine" con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Estaba distraída como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor me hacia querer absorberlo de una sola vez. Me llamo Isabella Swan tengo 20 años y recién me acabo de mudar de Forks a la ciudad de Seattle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía como ahora. Mientras que caminaba de aquí para allá con el periódico en mis manos recordé el día en que por fin, habían aceptado mi traslado a la Universidad de Seattle.

_Me encontraba, trabajando en el negocio Deportivo de los Newton, no había mucha clientela, Mike el hijo de los dueños se encargaba de acomodar algunos bolsos en la parte de arriba de unos estantes, mientras trataba de deslumbrar a una nena de 17 años llamada Jessica. Yo por mi parte estaba de pie en la caja registradora mientras leía un libro. Jerry el cartero como siempre entro en el negocio y con una sonrisa y un "Firme aquí" me entrego los sobres pertinentes. Habían muchas cosas, facturas más que todo, revise cuidadosamente cada sobre para ver a quien iba dirigido, lo que jamás imagine es que allí se encontraría un sobre con mi nombre, y era nada más y nada menos que esa carta que hacía ya 4 meses esperaba con tanta ansiedad._

_Con la felicidad llego el miedo. _

_¿Qué pasaba si en la carta decía que lo sentían y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar mi carrera a esa Universidad?, de repente todo el valor que en el principio me infundo, se fue de mi cuerpo, deje la carta sobre el mostrador y respire agitadamente.- entonces me di cuenta que no importara lo que esa carta dijese, haría un cambio importante en mi vida, y ese pequeño sobre no era el motor fundamental de mis decisiones, si bien comprendía una parte importante estaba segura que no era la más fuerte, de nuevo con nuevas esperanzas arraigadas, tome la carta la rasgue y saque el fino papel con impresión a láser, me olvide de los protocolos y busque una simple palabra, y allí estaba._

"_Aceptada", __ un chillido de felicidad me invadió, haciendo que Jessica y Mike interrumpieran el beso que estaban compartiendo. Valla que eran rápidos estos chicos._

_Me disculpe lo más rápido que pude por la interrupción, y corrí a la oficina de mi jefa la señora Newton, donde le comunique la buena nueva y le entregue oficialmente el cargo, ella formalizo mi renuncia y me pago mis bien merecidos honorarios, le agradecí y salí de allí directo a mi casa._

_Estaba tan feliz, que ignore todo a mi alrededor incluso a mis padres. Tome una gran maleta que se encontraba en el pasillo, metí todas mis cosas dentro, cerré mi habitación, les dije a mis padres que me iría y ellos no pusieron muchas pegas me abrazaron, me felicitaron y luego me dejaron ir como si del clima hablaran, no le di mucha importancia, si le diera importancia mi vida no tendría sentido._

Nuevamente una sonrisa surco mi cara, y con ella mis ganas de comer llegaron, use el mismo periódico que sostenía en mis manos para ver si decía algo de una cafetería donde pudiera almorzar tranquilamente. Encontré una que estaba solo a unas cuadras más abajo en frente de un hermoso parque, entre y me quede sorprendida con lo acogedor que era. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y sin embargo encontré una mesa pequeña para mí, estaba muy cerca de una ventana lo que hacía que entrara luz natural, cosa que me ponía de muy buen humor, mientras visualizaba el lugar, la discusión de la pareja que estaba cerca me abrumo.

Ellos se parecían a mis padres, siempre discutiendo en pleno almuerzo, Charlie y René peleaban siempre, y ver a esa pareja joven parecerse tanto a mis padres, hacia que cada vez me diera mas y mas miedo a si quiera llegar a pensar en ese tipo de amor. Muchas veces de pequeña yo observaba a escondidas a mis padres pelear, hasta el momento en el que me cansaba y salía corriendo. Cada vez ese sentimiento o esa necesidad se hacía pequeña, a medida que fui creciendo la fui eliminando hasta el grado de no darle importancia por miedo de repetir los errores de mis padres.

¿Para qué molestarse con el amor?… si nunca dura.

Agite un poco mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de ella. Utilice mi muy bien desarrollado instinto de evasión, para hacer que esa pareja que discutía no me estorbara mientras me encontrara en este lugar.

Dado que el lugar estaba lleno se escuchaban muchas voces, sin llegar a hacer aturdidor, descanse mi mirada en el hermoso bordado del mantel hasta que un leve carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ho…- Nuestros ojos se conectaron de una manera que no entendí, no me sentí incomoda en absoluto, raro en mi.

El tenia la boca ligeramente con una pequeña "O", en cuestión de segundos la "O" desapareció y una sonrisa muy encantadora se extendió por su cara.

-Hola soy Edward- su voz era muy confiada relajada pero con ese tono que pone a las mujeres en alerta, además que también era muy guapo, me permití mirarlo, esa camisa blanca con esos jeans negros y dos botones de la prenda superior abiertos, le daban muy buen aspecto, a eso sumándoles esos cabellos cobrizos, apuntando en todas direcciones.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones, enseguida me di cuenta de mi error y de inmediato tome el menú que él me ofrecía lo abrí y me tape un poco la cara con él, dios mis mejillas ardían.

-¿Me deja ofrecerle algo señorita…?- estaba raro, parecía nervioso, esperaba que le digiera mi nombre, entendí la indirecta.

-Isabella.

-Oh bueno señorita Isabella yo podría…

-Pero me gusta que me digan Bella- reafirme con un leve sonrojo.

-Está bien, señorita Bella ¿me dejaría ofrecerle un plato especial?

-Por supuesto, creo que podre manejarlo.- con una pequeña sonrisa escuche todo lo que él me ofrecía y me sentía muy cómoda con ello, reí un poco cuando me ofreció toda esa clase de ensaladas, ya que seguro por mi figura, no comería ningún tipo de carbohidratos cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

…

Me siento ligeramente extraño, sencillamente no entiendo esto que estoy sintiendo ahora, jamás lo había sentido antes, pero mi corazón sencillamente se comenzó a sentir distinto apenas la vi, sus ojos su boca y esa melodiosa voz, que me sugirió que la llamara Bella en vez de Isabella, no había salido de mi cabeza. Ella hacía que todo mi mundo se volviera, nada tan solo con mirarla.

Me sentía ligeramente obsesionado con esta chica.

-¿Has comido bien?- le pregunto luego de que terminara todo, y me encontrara limpiando su mesa.

-Todo estuvo fenomenal me ha encantado- me confió mientras colocaba la pajilla en su boca y succionaba algo más de su bebida

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonreí algo nervioso, pero claro ¿cómo no iba estarlo?, si no todos los días conoces a el amor de su vida… Había dicho ¿Amor de mi vida? ¿Acaso no era una obsesión? Ahora estaba mucho mas confundido, pero algo estaba claro me gustaba Bella.

…

-Creo que debo irme…- dije suavemente, tratando de controlar la incómoda situación que se estaba desarrollando delante de mis ojos, el solo me miraba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y me estaba poniendo de los pelos de punta, solamente con pensar que esos labios se pudieran posar sobre los míos, ese último pensamiento hizo que mi respiración se agitara, como había dicho antes no busco esa clase de amor. Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, salí de la cafetería un tanto abrumada, camine unos cuantos pasos, y antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer la voz de Edward llamaba mi nombre.

-Dime ¿He olvidado algo? ¿Pagar tal vez?- dije entre divertida y preocupada, eso me había pasado en unas ocasiones y era una vergüenza muy grande.

-¿Qué? No- negó el divertido mientras yo por mi parte, soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Debo de decir que eso es un alivio!- confesé mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

-¿Te ha pasado antes?- pregunto él con una sonrisa atrayente.

-Una que otra vez, por lo general cuando voy a comer me llevo un libro eso me distrae, cuando salgo del lugar con la cabeza metida en el libro olvido que tengo obligaciones- confieso encogiéndose de hombros, _¡Oh dios! ¿Qué le acabo de decir a este chico?_ -No creas que soy una especie de ladrona o algo así, la verdad yo jamás… Es decir… -trate de explicar.

La risa cantarina de Edward me hizo sentir un alivio.

-Tranquila, luego podemos ver como resolvemos tu cleptomanía.

-Espera un momento ¿Luego? ¿Cleptomanía?- repetí mientras mi entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más.

-En primer lugar ¿luego de que?- espete enarcando una ceja- Y cleptómana yo no soy cleptómana, un poco distraída, si lo acepto- mis manos estaban cerradas en puños y los tenía cerca de mi cintura tratando de que no se salieran de su lugar y se lo estampara al muy… bueno al muy sexy mesero.

Edward alzo sus manos y las coloco cerca de su cabeza en modo de paz. -Tranquila, yo solo trataba de colocarle un nombre eso es todo.

-No soy cleptómana- dije soltando uno de mis puños y apuntando a su bien formado pecho, el solo sonreía y asentía.

-Está bien, me rindo no lo eres.

-Gracias por- me le quede mirando - Creo que eso fue una disculpa ¿no es así?- enarque una ceja y mientras mis manos descansaban en mis caderas, el solo asintió.

-Bien, ahora debo de irme- coloque los ojos en blanco y reanude mi camino, ¿Qué se creía? Era guapo pero eso no le hacía que se atreviera a llamarme así, admito que yo misma había traído el tema del dinero ¡Pero aun así!, por segunda vez sentí como me llamaba pero esta vez, una mano se coló por mi brazo haciendo que me detuviera.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- ya estaba irritada, así que mi voz de seguro no se escucho como un lecho de rosas.

-Me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida, si no te digo lo que diré así que, sabiendo que mi integridad física puede verse o salir lastimada me arriesgare –inhalo fuertemente y el aire entro rápido a sus pulmones y luego dijo algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Bella me harías el honor de salir conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Salir?- ¿acaso había oído bien? O necesitaba urgentemente limpiar mis oídos…

-Sí, ya sabes cómo en una cita.

Ella lo veía incrédula y como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo un "SI" salido de su boca ya estaba hecho saldría con Edward… ya saben como en una cita.

…

¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte esto?

Te diré en que estaba pensando, en nada, ahora voy con un completo extrañado que bien puede ser un violador, o un asesino en serie, o tal vez…

-Alguien que quiere conocerte- me interrumpió Edward mientras que con una sonrisa manejaba su lindo y lujoso auto.

¿Cómo podía tener un auto así si era un mesero? Oh bueno a lo mejor me estaba relacionando con alguien de la mafia.

-¿Estuve pensando en voz alta?- pregunte haciendo una mueca y mirando por una ventana.

-Sí, pero tranquila yo solo soy violador y asesino en serie los días de semana, el fin de semana es para ser normal.- Rodé los ojos, debía aceptar que tenia buen uso del sarcasmo.

-Jaja, muy gracioso, pues dime ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo veras, es hermoso allí te encantara.- me aseguro con una sonrisa mirando en mi dirección.

-Lo dudo.- hice una mueca, y me volví a la ventanilla la verdad, tenía curiosidad a donde me llevaba.

Llegamos a un lindo prado, lleno de flores, a un lado había un lago, ignore a Edward y me acerque a la orilla, coloque mis manos en el agua y me sentí en el paraíso, tenía razón, me encantaba parecía una niña pequeña jugando con el agua, me sentía feliz y bueno debía de agradecérselo a él.

…

Le di suficiente tiempo a Bella, para que se relajase un poco, desde que nos habíamos encontrado fuera del restaurante ella había estado muy sarcástica y renitente a todo lo que le decía. Ella usaba el sarcasmo como su mecanismo de defensa, sabía que había algo más allá en ella, y no solo la chica que tiene una respuesta sarcástica para todo.

Había pasado una hora desde que habíamos llegado y bueno ya le había dado más que suficiente espacio, decidí encontrarme con ella, y con su comentario sarcástico o algo parecido. Cuando la mirada de ella se poso en la mía, era todo tranquilidad y felicidad, mientras que sus pies chapoteaban en el agua. Tome asiento a su lado en el tronco.

Ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, coloque mis pies junto con los de ella y de pronto nos encontrábamos chapoteando fuerte como niños. En un consiente movimiento arriesgado, pase un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, Bella se envaro por un momento y luego sin siguiera pensarlo se dejo relajar. Poso su cabeza en mi hombro y se sintió como si una pieza por fin engranara en su lugar.

La orilla del lago estaba perfecta para una caminata, sin tratar de romper el mágico momento, suavemente me levante y le ofrecí mi mano, su mirada de confusión no se hizo esperar pero rápidamente le ofrecí una sonrisa, y ella de inmediato tomo mi mano.

-Te gusto el lugar- comente mientras ambos caminábamos muy cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Me encanto, es todo genial… Gracias…- explico mirándome directamente a los ojos.- En realidad necesitaba esto.- explico dejando escapar un suspiro.

…

_**Un mes después…**_

-¡Hola!- salude cuando lo vislumbre a Edward cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero luego de trabajar tuve que ir a buscar algunas cosas para la universidad, ¿Esperaste mucho? - se disculpo dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-No hay problema, de hecho, mientras no estabas me puse al corriente con unas actividades sin distraerme con tus locuras- coloque mis libros dentro de una mochila y la deje a un lado. Toda mi atención se puso en él y Dios, ¿cómo habían sido tan tonta? había caído ante sus encantos, estaba enamorada él, le veía como si nada mas importara en mi vida, y así se sentía el amor ¿no es así? él le había tomado mi corazón lo tenía en sus manos, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban todos esos sentimientos se desbordaban, sin poder evitarlo.

-Te amo Bella- me repitió una vez más como lo había hecho en las pasadas 3 semanas.

-Tengo miedo- confesé mientras esquivaba su mirada, delicadamente tomo de mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.

-¡No lo tengas!- susurro.

-No puedo evitarlo Edward, yo te eh contado todo pero sabes que se me es difícil…

-¿Me amas?-

-Sí.-

-Entonces seamos rebeldes y arriesguémonos- en un segundo se acerco me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, lo hizo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Soy tuyo.- susurro en mi oído.

-Eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.- Coloque mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje así mi solo para volver a unir nuestros labios.

Mientras nuestros labios se acariciaban suavemente le agradecí a Dios de que él me perteneciera.

_….._

Habían pasado dos largos y asombrosos años, se puede decir que han sido los dos mejores años de toda mi vida, ahora contaba con 22 años era más madura era una profesional y había encontrado aquello que jamás pensé en permitirme, El amor.

-¿Podrías quedarte quieto?- le pregunte por quinta vez en menos de un minuto.

-Lo siento Bells, estoy nervioso- se excuso balanceándose sobre sus pies como niño pequeño.

-Respira profundo como te enseñe- le recordé mientras le colocaba por fin la corbata en su lugar.

-Vamos hazlo conmigo, Inhala y ahora exhala.- le hice una demostración, colocando mi mano en mi pecho y haciendo el ejercicios.

-¡Patrañas! Bells no me calma- se quejo y se movió ansioso por la habitación, buscando sus apuntes.

Negué divertida mientras, lo observaba, hacía dos años Edward y yo éramos novios. Nuestra relación se había basado en hablar y apoyarnos en todo, no me podía quejar era muy feliz.

Desde hacía dos semanas me encontraba encerrada en el departamento de Edward ayudándolo a estudiar para su examen final. El examen que pondría fin a su residencia y a su vida como estudiante para así pasar a ser un doctor con todas las de la ley. Yo por mi parte había terminado mi carrera de Letras en la Universidad de Seattle hacia unos meses, ya que había adelantado unas cuantas asignaturas.

-Bella y si... ¿Olvido algo?- me pregunto con una divertida mueca de horror en su rostro.

-No lo harás Edward- negando con mi cabeza me encamine hacia él y deposite un beso en su mejilla para que se calmara.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- me pregunto tomando mi rostro en sus manos suavemente mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus pulgares.

-Porque confió en ti- subí mi mano y toque una de las suyas que estaban en mi rostro- Además hemos estudiado tanto las últimas semanas que estoy segura que puedo nombrar cada uno de los huesos del ser humano y dios sabe que no soy buena con los nombres- me burle sacándole una sonrisa del rostro.

-Te adoro Isabella Swan, no sé lo que haría sin ti- sin dejarme responder poso sus labios con los míos muy delicadamente solo un pequeño roce que a decir verdad me mataba.

-Amor debo irme- me separe de sus dulces labios mientras veía la hora en mi reloj de muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto y antes de dejarme responder la palma de su mano se estampo graciosamente sobre su cara.- Lo había olvidado amor perdóname.

-Tranquilo, solo es una tonta revisión, nada importante- le quite importancia mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- me regaño de manera pasiva pasado sus manos por mis brazos.

-Solo no me quiero emocionar mucho Edward- baje la mirada.

-Por dios Bella, ese libro es genial venderá miles de copias te lo aseguro.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo estoy seguro, la editora leerá tus escritos y se quedara loca y lo publicaran de inmediato.- me arroje a su brazos, y por fin me sentí segura de mi trabajo. Nos abrazamos largo rato tratando así para darnos fuerzas ya que de una u otra manera este día marcaría nuestras vidas laborales.

-Bien pequeña, será mejor que vayamos nuestro futuro depende de este día.

-Bien- me acomode la camisa vaporosa que llevaba y me asegure de que mi chaqueta estuviera en su lugar.

-Te deseo lo mejor- dijimos ambos a la vez cuando estábamos a punto de subir a nuestros coches.

Al llegar a la casa editorial era un manojo de nervios, bien Bella solo recuerda confía en tu trabajo, elimine arrugas inexistentes en mi blusa e inhale y exhale como le enseñe a Edward, pero demonios tenía razón no calmaba en lo absoluto.

Cuatro horas más tarde me encontraba corriendo al departamento de Edward donde él me esperaba. Lo logramos- gritamos al mismo tiempo en que nuestros cuerpos se fundían en un solo abrazo.

…

Edward ¿Callado? Esto no me pintaba bien ya me estaba dando demasiado miedo, desde esta mañana en que habíamos despertado en mi casa estaba algo raro… Estaba muy pensativo y cuando le preguntaba algo me respondía con monosílabos o sencillamente negaba o aceptaba con su cabeza. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! No sabía qué demonios pasaba y si no lo averiguaba pronto ¡iba a estallar!

Vamos calma Bella haber ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en menos de 12 horas? La ultimas vez que hablaste con el de manera normal, fue cuando estaban viendo una película de comedia romántica y luego te dormiste y cuando despertaste el te estaba abrazando y estaban en tu cama, nada fuera de lo normal para ser viernes en la noche.

¿Y si Edward se había aburrido de mi?, ahora estaba nerviosa.

Salte en mi asiento, al ver a Edward ya había bajado del coche y estaba tocando la ventanilla con sus nudillos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward me estaba ayudando a salir del coche y caminábamos hacia un sendero.

Al llegar a nuestro conocido lugar me senté en el mismo tronco que hacía dos años nos había unido de muchas maneras.

-Estoy nerviosa- dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Estas actuando raro y sabes que me pongo nerviosa cuando lo haces ¿Qué está pasando?- le interrogue frunciendo el ceño.

Sus labios se abrieron y me dejaron ver una sonrisa impresionante.- Tranquila solo quiero mostrarte algo, planeaba hacerlo después, pero creo que este es un buen momento- comento mientras rosaba mis labios con los suyos y ofrecía su mano hacia mí, la tome sin dudas ahora que me encontraba más tranquila. El me guiaba en dirección contraria al lago, nos adentrándonos así en el bosque, caminamos cerca de 10 minutos luego el tapo mis ojos y continuamos el camino, no paso mucho tiempo, hasta que Edward se detuvo y se abrazo a mi por la espalda dejando que sus brazos y manos descansaran alrededor de mis caderas.

-Solo quiero que me digas lo que piensas y sientes- susurro en mi oído, dejando caer la fina tela que cubría mis ojos.

-Es hermosa- susurre con el aliento contenido, allí en medio del bosque la casa de una solo piso, con grandes ventanales y puertas de madera se encontraba en todo su esplendor, era sencillamente perfecta, el caminito de rocas era de un color parecido a las rocas que cubrían las paredes, se podía vislumbrar que en una esquina de la entrada se encontraba un columpio de madera, de esos con forma de silla donde dos personas pueden sentarse.

-Es nuestra- susurro, mientras bajaba por mi cuello dejando un beso en la base de mi garganta.

-¿Nuestra?- le interrogue mientras, giraba en sus brazos para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?- pregunto ignorando así mi pregunta, su mirada se encontraba sobre la mía, mis ojos estaba más abiertos de los normal debido a la emoción, y mi corazón se estaba llenando de alegría, el me quería, quería estar conmigo por eso esta casa, él quería un hogar conmigo

_Wao_ vivir con él, de solo pensar se sentía irreal,

La mirada de Edward continuaba inspeccionando mi rostro y yo solo podía imaginar lo increíble que sería despertad todos los días junto a él, y que al llegar a casa ninguno de los dos tuviera que marcharse.

Una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios y suavemente, deleitándome con el recorrido que tuvieron que hacer mis manos por su pecho, jale a Edward de su cuello para poder así juntar nuestros labios de una manera un tanto desesperada.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto un jadeante Edward cuando, nos separamos.

-Eso es un ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?- sonreí y este beso mi mano mientras caminábamos a la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar, para comenzar una nueva parte de nuestra vida.

* * *

**Beteado por : ****Peqke Alvarez :D**

**Mil gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado**

**************Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4 **

******16-2-2013  
**

******¿Reviews?  
**

**-Lili-**


End file.
